


If These Walls Could Talk

by someonesbeenhere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Castle POV, Drabbles, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesbeenhere/pseuds/someonesbeenhere
Summary: A series of 12 short drabbles for Harry Potter Fanfiction Club's winter writing challenge.Join the Discord server here;https://discord.com/invite/harrypotterfanficclubShort snippets of the HP Saga from the point of view of the Hogwarts castle.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 9





	1. Ice

There’s a darkness in me that I just can’t explain.

  
  
It’s been there for a while, growing and ebbing in a way that I just can’t control.

It scares me.

It’s cold and haunting, like ice inside my heart.

This isn’t who I am. I am courageous and strong, I have to be, to protect them.

It wasn’t always this way, despite what some may believe.

I was made this way, I was twisted and broken and used and now, I’m fragile.

I have to be strong for them, I  _ will _ be strong for them.

They’re depending on me, just as they always have and I can’t let them down now.


	2. Gift

The rumours were true!

The Boy Who Lived is here. 

I’d only ever heard whispers of him, hearsay.

So many stories of the boy called Harry Potter and now I can finally meet him.

Such a small child for such a large reputation.

But he wasn’t mistakable for any other wizarding child.

No.

He walked confidently like his father but with the avid curiosity of his mother.

Something was different now, something in the air.

Good or bad, I couldn’t tell.

I felt like I had been given a gift in the boy but he didn’t seem to know that yet.


	3. Family

I love this time of year.

The very beginning of their stories.

Watching as strangers become acquainted and acquaintances become friends.

Children from all over learning who they are and who they want to be.

Discovering that I give them somewhere they can belong.

Somewhere where bonds are forged and families are made.

I like to think that I am part of their families too.

I like to think that I help to shape them and guide them, there for them when they need it, proud of them when they succeed.

I hope I stay in their memories the way that every single one of them stays in mine.


	4. Gold

Christmas time is bittersweet.

While I’m cold outside, I am warm inside.

Children exchanging thoughtful gifts, giving heartfelt goodbyes, departing as new and old friends.

They will see each other again soon but the time apart will be hard.

I’ll miss them too.

But I still have a duty to the ones that stay. The children who need me. The children who consider me home.

I’m here for them.

To give them a warm fire, a cosy bed, a sheltered roof.

The Potter boy is one of them.

He’s here, sneaking around when he thinks no one can see him.

But I see him.

And I have a Christmas gift for him too.

It’s not much but it’s the best I can do. Within the golden frame, he can see them again.

They might not be real but I am and I’ll look after him for them, just as I looked after them too.


	5. Crackling

I have failed them.

I’m supposed to protect them, not hurt them.

A long forgotten part of me has resurfaced, an ugly part that is tearing my family apart.

The children are in danger.

From me.

He’s here.

I can feel him, like an infection running through my bricks and crackling in my fires.

I can’t let him hurt them.

But the chamber is a part of me, whether I like it or not.

A dark part that I always hoped would never come to light.

There’s only so much I can do to deter them but my children are tenacious and they will venture on no matter how many times I try to stop them.

I will never forgive myself if I lose them to my own failings.


	6. Tree

I love when my grounds are dusted with frost.

Everything sparkles with a natural kind of magic.

  
  
Wintertime brings me such joy.

Usually.

The frost on my glass panes isn’t from nature.

The crisp in the trees isn’t from the temperature.

It’s from those monsters.

Destroying everything they come across, consuming life that doesn’t belong to them.

They hover around me, too close for comfort, too close to my family but I won’t let them hurt them.

My children, past and present, are under my roof, under my protection.

Even the most down-trodden.

The man in the wanted posters is not the boy that roamed my secret passageways.  _ He _ is not the monster.

I will hide him from the real monsters until the world sees the innocent man I do.


	7. Travel

I’m not worldly.

I’m a part of it, of course, but I am not so self centered that I am unaware of how minimal of a part I play.

The rolling countryside is my place and that is where I stand.

My only windows to the world are the paintings that line my walls. Big, small, long and tall.

I’ve travelled through them all for as long as I’ve stood on this hill but nothing could compare to this.

My family has grown by two more schools.

Children of different ages and cultures. Personalities ranging from pompous to timid.

Every child, so different and at the same time, not different at all.

They all still have one thing in common.

They need me.


	8. Dreary

The sky douses me.

It’s fitting for a night like tonight.

It matches how I feel.

The clouds are dreary as they lash rain against my windows.

I can’t bear it, the sheer amount of despair contained within my walls.

A year that was intended for joyous celebration has ended in heartbreak.

One of my children is gone.

And I could do nothing to stop it. I could only watch on in horror.

A dormitory will be one life short.

A chair will have one less brain in it.

And dearest Helga will have one more pure heart walking alongside her.

All because of him.

He’s back.


	9. Spice

This vile woman.

A woman of no consequence to me.

Her face is not in any of my portraits.

Her name is a tiny footnote in my library.

And yet, she dares to take my Master’s place?

Takes his office, dismisses his teachings, spices up my walls with her audacious rules and regulations!

But worst of all, she hurt my children.

This will not be forgiven and I will not be silent any longer.

My children are smart. They are strong and they are determined. 

Now all they need is a little help.

A little push.

From the one thing they can always count on.

Me.


	10. Star

Tonight is a dark night.

The brightest candle has been snuffed out.

He’s gone.

The man who has been my Master for decades, the man who became as big a part of me as I was him.

Never had my halls been homelier than when he’d walked them.

Never had my classrooms been so full of knowledge than when he taught in them.

Never had the headmaster’s office been such a beacon of hope and light than when he’d sat in it.

The world may be dimmer now but the sky just gained its brightest star and I have the greatest view. 


	11. Fleece

The time is now.

The evil that has been building around me, inside me and now it all comes down to this.

On the ridge I can see them, marching towards me with a hateful, fateful fury.

A dark stain on the hills, poisoning and spreading across the lush green.

The darkened sky, fleeced with fluffy clouds is tinted a putrid green by their mark.   
  


_ His _ mark.

They’ve tainted my grounds and they won’t stop until they’ve taken me too.   
  


Taken and destroyed me.   
  


And I don’t know if I can hold them off, protect my family.

But I have to try.


	12. Blizzard

There was a darkness in me that I couldn’t explain.

It had been there for a long while.

It grew and it ebbed and it got far beyond my control.

But it needed to.

It needed to come to this point, to the point of breaking.

I realise now that I was poisoned, so deep that it was killing me.

I needed to be torn apart, raised to the ground, brought down in a blizzard of ash.

I needed this so I could heal myself, to become the mighty structure I once was.

A beacon of hope, of comfort, of light.

A safe place to keep my children warm.

I am the Hogwarts castle and thanks to the boy who lived, I am reborn.


End file.
